combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
9-30-09 Patch
The 9-30-09 Patch is a monthly patch has debuted many new items in Combat Arms. This includes many variants of the AK-47, boxes dropped in-game, gear, and items belonging to the Specialist Items category. This patch have also introduced players that Nexon would soon become Blockparty.com, merging the gaming site with a FaceBook-style community and profiles to make it more welcoming to groups of friends who play Nexon-published games. List of Patch Releases Map Changes * Quarantine is now available to be played on Warhead * Overdose, the original Quarantine map, now has both One Man Army and Elimination game modes on it. New Game Modes * Elimination Pro New Items (In-Game) * HiSec Cases New NX Items * Airstrike Designator - LGB * AK-74M * RPK-74 * Supply Case TAR-N * Cowboy Hat * Specialist 2 Slot License * M24A3 Woodland and the RPK-74M (in Supply Crate MYST-N) New GP Items * Airstrike Designator-LGB (First Lieutenant V required) * RPK (Staff Sergeant III) * AK-74U Gold-Plated (in the Supply Case AR * RPKs MOD (in the Supply Case MG) * Specialist 2 Slot License (First Lieutenant I) Fixes and Other Changes * Arms and Kill Cam settings enabled for clan matches * New Clan Emblem * Elite Moderator color rating changes correctly when receiving positive or negative votes. * Heartbeat Detector and Sensor can be equipped with the Patriot Cap (USA) and 1st Year Anniversary Backpack. * R870 MCS and variants have Audio SFX for pumping and reloading. * M92FS and variants muzzle appear correctly when suppressors are attached. * P226 / Silver muzzle appears correctly when suppressors are attached. * AK-103 Gold textures added to underside of the weapon. * One Man Army spawn points are now randomized. * GP and EXP Bonus Passes can now be deactivated / reactivated, allowing multiple passes to be stored without overwriting your previous pass or losing remaining usage. * Custom Reticles can now be deactivated / reactivated, allowing multiple reticle changes to be held in storage and used at your preference. * Animations improved for certain types of death. * Fireteam: Players can start/join at any time during the 5-second countdown. * Map issues fixed in Two Towers * Map Issues fixed in Warhead * Shipping containers on Warhead can no longer be climbed to abuse Alpha Spawn. * Map issues fixed in Cold Seed * Quarantine / Two Towers: Bug that allows Infection to "bounce" off water fixed. * Shop: M134 Mini-Gun firing rate displays the correct amount. * Lobby: Quarantine ambient audio no longer plays when exiting games. * In-Game: When killed in a Clan Game with Kill-Cam Off, the Damage Indicator displays correctly. * In-Game: Hair for Default Female Merc has been fixed to appear correctly (occurred after recent visual polish update to all Mercs face and hair). Quarantine Changes * Quarantine: Fire damage and explosives including the Claymore, Frag grenades and M16A1 AP mines do more damage against Infected. * Quarantine: Assault Rifles, Machine Guns, Pistols, and Sub-Machine Guns do more damage against Infected. * Quarantine: Humans must survive the entire round to receive victory mission points. * Quarantine / Showdown: Ledge near Bravo can't be accessed to avoid Infection. * Quarantine / Two Towers: Rooftop peaks can't be accessed to avoid Infection. Category:Patches Category:2009